The Return of the Phantom
by blitzburn
Summary: The long awaited sequal to The Phantom Shadow. Phantom is back and so is a new threat. Who is this new threat and what do they want with Shadow. Rating may go up.


A/N: Okay so this is the long awaited sequel to The Phantom Shadow. I originally had the story up once before but I deleted it because I didn't like where it was going but this should be much better. The story takes place after Shadow the hedgehog. Well in any case read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own no one except my own characters.

The Return of the Phantom

Deep in the far reaches of outer space, a large galactic battleship was slowly flying through space. Inside the ship were various life forms but the majority of the life forms were reptile like creatures that were scurrying around the ship making preparations for their master. One of the life forms made his way towards the throne room as he knelled in front of his lord and master.

"My lord I have some distressing news. It seems the power source of lord Doom has faded. This can only mean one thing. I thought you would want to know." The silent figure which sat upon a throne simply looked at his servant. His face and body was covered in bandages and the only thing that could be seen was his eyes which no one ever looked at directly.

"Yes, I know Vlad, I sensed this as well. I told Doom to forget his plans but it seems his lust for power and greed has consumed him and now he is no more."

"So what shall we do now my lord?" Vlad asked.

"Set a course for the planet earth. We shall see what kind of power the life forms on that have."

Vlad looked shocked. Normally his lord would have simply ignored the death of one such as Doom, who in fact was quite weak, but it seemed his lord had an interest in this planet.

"My lord, please forgive me if I offend you, but why are you so interested in this planet? What I mean to say is that we have information that shows that Doom was planning a rebellion and was going to try and overthrow you."

"Yes Vlad I know of this plan Doom had."

"My lord!" Vlad exclaimed in surprise. "If you knew this, why did you let Doom conduct his experiments in the first place?" The one known as Lord simply chuckled at his servants surprise.

"I let Doom conduct his experiments because I knew he was trying to create a life form that was more powerful than me and was totally obedient to him. I knew either Doom would be killed by his own experiment, which he was, or Doom would come to confront me with his experiment. I would have simply taken control of Dooms creation and killed Doom myself. After all I know all of Dooms weaknesses besides his eye."

"I see my lord. Well then I shall set the coordinates for the planet earth and inform you when we reach the atmosphere."

"Very well Vlad, you are dismissed." The figure began to stare out back into space his thoughts on the planet earth and its inhabitants. "Earth, we shall see what kind of power these fabled "Chaos Emeralds" have.

Elsewhere on the planet Earth Shadow was at home with his wife Rouge. Yes Shadow had gotten married to Rouge and was living with her in their large house. Shadow was currently watching T.V as his wife Rouge walked in the living room. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Rouge kissed her husband on his cheek.

"So Shadow just what are you watching?" Rouge asked.

"I really don't know. I was just flipping through channels and I just zoned out."

"Thinking about Phantom again are we?" Rouge asked. Phantom was Shadows younger brother. Even since Shadows battle against Phantom, Shadow hadn't stopped thinking about him. Upon Phantoms defeat, Shadow along with Sonic and his crew were forced to flee from the floating castle which had fallen, Phantom with it. They all assumed that Phantom had died although Cincos, who was formerly Metal Sonic but they never did recover Phantoms body. Shadow had been looking for Phantom ever since but Rouge concerned about his health forced him to take a break and save his energy.

"Don't worry, we will find Phantom, but not if your drained from searching all the time. Not sit down and rest or so help me I'll kick you right in your chest and make you rest!"

Shadow knew better than to argue with Rouge so he took her advice but he still wanted to search for Phantom. Shadow was getting ready to take a nap when he heard a knock at the door. Shadow got up and answered it only to see Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles standing outside anxiously.

"Shadow we got a big problem. A giant battleship just appeared over station square!" Sonic exclaimed breathlessly. Shadow couldn't understand Sonic because he spoke so fast. Shaking his head, he sighed and told Sonic to repeat what he said slower. After repeating what he said, Shadow frowned.

"Why are you telling me? It's probably just Eggman again." Shadow said.

"That's just it, it's not Eggman. This ship is way more powerful than anything Eggman could build. Besides there dropping soldiers...the Black Arms type. "

Shadow stared at Sonic. Shadow remembered the menace known as Black Doom and how he claimed to be his father. Shadow thought he had killed Black Doom but apparently Shadow was wrong.

"Come Sonic, we have to stop Doom before it's too late."

"You're not going without me!" Rouge exclaimed "I'm not just going to sit back and let Doom take over the city."

"Fine but if you get in trouble call for me" Shadow said. Ever since they had gotten married, Shadow had become very protective of Rouge.

"Fine now let go! The longer we wait here the less chance we have of stopping Doom."

While Shadow and the rest of the crew were rushing off to fight Doom, deep within the seedy side of Station Square a blue hedgehog with red eyes was leaving a bar. The hedgehog looked similar to Sonic except his spines were longer and sharper than Sonics and his arms were white with sharp claws. This strange hedgehog was in fact Cincos, the human Metal Sonic. Cincos was on his way back to his apartment going to meet Phantom. Cincos had seen the giant ship and was on his way to tell Phantom. Making his way through Station Square Phantom would arrive at his apartment as he opened the door only to see Silvia sitting on his bed.

Silvia as a Silver Porcupine, hence the name, Phantom and Cincos had met Silvia on their travels after using her skills to pull a heist. Yes Phantom and Cincos had been traveling the world, and sometimes robbing places such as banks although they only robbed banks with illegal projects and banks that ripped people off. Silvia had fallen in love with Phantom and wanted to be his girlfriend. Silvia was also deadly, as she carried a large scythe strapped on her back. Phantom, because he had only known love from Maria and it was only the sisterly kind was afraid of Silvia.

"Hey where is Phantom? We got a problem." Cincos asked.

"He's in the shower. He said he needed a good shower. I tried to convince him to let me join him, but he freaked out and locked the door. Heh you know how he is."

"You'll never change will you?" Cincos shook his head. Cincos was going to knock on the bathroom door but then Phantom came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Silvia squealed and ran at him hugging him. Phantom pushed Silvia off of him as he nodded at Cincos.

"So, what's the problem?" Phantom asked.

"Well it would seem that Black Doom isn't dead and has come back to take over Station Square."

"Black Doom you say." Phantom asked. "Isn't Black Doom the parasite that my brother killed?"

"Yes that's the one. He's back."

"Well it's up to me to kill him this time." Cincos raised his eyebrow in confusion. This was defiantly unlike Phantom.

"Why the sudden interest in Black Doom Phantom? Usually when something like this occurs you want us to high tail it out of the area. Besides this doesn't concern us does it?"

"Well for starters I did some research on the whole Black Doom incident and I found out that Shadow was injected with some of his blood and claimed to be his father." Phantom clenched his fists. After all that happened to him and Shadow, for some vile creature to claim he was Shadows father only made him angry.

"Well then, were in luck." Cincos said. "It seems that the soldiers of Black Doom are landing in front of city hall right now."

"Good lets go then." Phantom along with Cincos ran out of the house with Silvia hot on their heels with her trusty scythe. Meanwhile Sonic and the rest of the crew hand made it to city hall taking out Black Dooms goons along the way but the more they fought the more these "black goons" as Sonic called them appeared.

"Sonic! Watch out!" Knuckles yelled as Sonic ducked just narrowly missing a blast from a laser beam that was aimed at his head. Knuckles ran towards the goon and struck him right in the face. The goon fell on the floor in a crumpled heap out cold.

"Thanks Knux, I owe you one." Sonic said.

"Yea I know." Knuckles replied only to see Sonic spin dash right above his head into one of the grunts that had snuck up behind Knuckles.

"Consider your debt repaid." Sonic said with a smirk.

"This is taking too long!" Shadow said. We have to get to that battleship and soon otherwise we'll be overwhelmed." Shadow had brought a chaos emerald with him just in case he would need to use chaos control, and it seemed he would. Shadow was getting ready to use chaos control but then suddenly all of the grunts had stooped attack and stood still. Everyone looked around wondering what happened as a bright sphere of light began to shine from the battleship. From the light a large figure wrapped in bandages began to descend as is stood in front of Sonic and the crew.

"Who is the one who defeated Black Doom?" It said in a deep yet soft voice. Everyone was confused. They thought this strange bandaged figure was Black Doom. The bandaged figure stared at them all with it glowing eyes which even made Shadow shiver. Shadow didn't know who this thing was but if it knew Black Doom then he would take him down as well. Shadow was going to respond until Sonic opened his mouth.

"What does it matter to you?" Sonic responded.

"I wish to take the one who killed Black Doom with me. If you stand in my way then I shall destroy you." The figure responded. Shadow pushed Sonic out of the way and spoke.

"It was I who killed Black Doom."

"Ahh, so you're the one who finished him off for me. Humph I can see the resemblance between you two. Very well you shall come with me." Shadow stared at the figure defiantly although he never stared directly into his eyes. Shadow was going to reply but then the words were taken from him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Besides I have a bone to pick with you." Phantom said. Phantom along with Cincos and some girl Shadow had never seen before were standing on top of city hall defiantly staring at the strange figure. "You caused my brother enough trouble."

"How impudent." The figure said. "So you think you have the power to stop me?" The figure said.

"No, I know I have the power to crush you." Phantom said. Phantom then jumped off of the top of city hall as he curled up into a ball and flew right into the strangers chest…. Or at least that's what he thought he did. Phantom realized he flew right threw the figure as it disappeared. Uncurling Phantom tried to see where the figure was going to strike, only to feel in immense amount of pain erupt from his back as the figure reappeared behind Phantom and kicked him in the back.

"Phantom!" Both Shadow and Silvia cried out as Phantom hit the ground with a loud thud. Slowly rising to his knees Phantom shook his head. "That wasn't chaos control. If it was chaos control I would have felt the energy change. Could it be…. His speed?" Phantom thought but those thoughts would cost him as the figure grabbed Phantom by the back of head and tossed him into the wall. That was it. Shadow wouldn't watch his brother be beaten up.

Shadow ran towards the figure launching chaos spears then entire time only for each spear to miss. Shadow ground his teeth in frustration. "You may be fast but not even you can dodge this. Chaos control!" Shadow would then vanish in a burst of green light only to reappear in the same spot confused.

"W-What happened? Why didn't it work?" Shadow was baffled. This had never happened before.

The figure chuckled as it tossed Phantom on the ground in front of Shadow. "You thought I didn't do research on the chaos emeralds? I have the ability to stop their powers. Just like the Master Emerald."

"What!" Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles exclaimed but the figure held up its hand to silence them.

"I have come here to recruit the one who killed Black Doom as it is the rule of my people."

"I'll never join you and your goons." Shadow said hotly."

"Very well, then I shall destroy this planet entirely. I shall give you two days to reconsider." The figure said as it was surrounded by the ships light and slowly lifted up into the air.

"Wait.." Phantom said standing up slowly. "What's your name?"

"My name….is Black Plague." With that said the figure vanished into the ship as it's solders retreated as well using their own method of transportation.

"Well" Sonic said. "It looks like things are going to get a bit more interesting around here.

"Black Plague" Phantom said. "I'll be sure to remember the name."

A/N: So what did ya think? This is my revised version of The Phantom Returns. Just in case anyone was confused, Phantom is my created character as well as Cincos and Silvia. The story takes place after sonic unleashed but it follows the Shadow the Hedgehog story. If your still confused read my first story know as The Phantom Shadow. Well read and review please, no flames but constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
